Where the hell did SHE come from?
by comebacksirius
Summary: A peaceful summer for Hermione and the surprise visit of a naughty Death Eater.  Oh the promises! kinda smut  HGBL femslash


**Drabble written f****or the Emotions Challenge, posted by ****PenonPaperFingersonKeys**

**Pairing : Hermione/Bellatrix, Rate M ; Language, Adult action**

**Emotions used : ****Lust, Anger, Hate, Excitement, Crazy, Surprised, Confused, Reluctant**

Hermione was seating in her living room at her parents house. The dentists were away for the weekend at a convention, but she was big enough to take care of herself of course. It was the summer of her sixteenth birthday and she was doing her favourite thing in the whole world: reading a good book.

She had just finished all Sartre's collection of Theatre plays, and she was deep down in Sense and Sensibility, by Jane Austen, just at the point where the main characters discover their feelings for each other. It was a really enthralling chapter and she was reading it the fastest she could to know the outcome. Until…

-Well, hellooo! Fancy seeing you here Mudblood…

Bellatrix *Holly mother of Merlin* Lestrange had just apparated on her lap, creating a wall between her and the book.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, WHAT THE CREEPY FUCK!

Hermione had the biggest heart attack of her life and tried to push the demented woman away from her and creep down from the sofa.

-No, no! What are you doing little one? Not this quick!

Bellatrix settled herself more comfy on the youngster's lap and disembarrassed her from her book, throwing it cautionless in the burning fire.

Hermione was a girl who lost all self control when someone manhandled a book or a House elf.

-Hey crazy bitch! I was reading that!

While insulting Bellatrix, Hermione had forgotten how the Dark Lord's servant could terribly manhandle HER, and that for this reason she should better keep her mouth shut.

Bellatrix' gaze began to dangerously darken. A mad glint appeared in her eyes and she smirked threateningly.

-I will forget you just said that. For THIS time. – Bellatrix decided, leaning forward against the brunette, her unbound hair tickling Hermione's neck and cleavage line.

-Get off! You dirty, maniacal freak!

This time Bellatrix did not respond as gently, she bit hard in Hermione's neck, draining a few drops of blood and spreading the seeping liquid all over her split, chappy lips.

-!

-Liked that didn't you mudblood? I won't let you drink mine though, no pure blood is to ever come close to your veins!

With that Bellatrix erupted in disturbingly unhinged laughter.

-You really are crackers! LET. ME. GO.

-NO WAY ! – Bellatrix yelled. All of a sudden her touches became soft and she gently patted Hermione on her bushy hair.

-Oh my poor, abandoned, dear infant – she said in a sickeningly soft singing tone, faking erratic sobs- What are we ever gonna do with you while your misfortunate, pitiable parents are away on their little trip? Mmmhmm?

-I HOPE you did NOT do anything to them. In case I will hex you straight into the next Black hole, you nutter!

-Oh don't worry dearest, I'm only there to _babysit _for a little while. You don't mind do you?

Bellatrix cradled a struggling Hermione in her arms for a little bit, humming tenderly: "Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around…"

Meanwhile, Hermione's brains were jumping in every direction trying to find a way to get herself out of this. She was desperate when she cried :

-Tell me what you want for the Devil's sake! I'll do anything so you leave me alone!

-Anything, you say? Well, I was about to take what I wanted anyway but you offer so kindly yourself…

Bellatrix constrained Hermione on her back on the couch and crawled on top of her, carelessly letting down all her weight on the smaller framed girl.

Hermione struggled against her again, not understanding what Bellatrix was up to. But the broad-shouldered witch held her firmly in place, planting a harsh kiss on the missy's lips, making the latter gasp.

She pulled back for just a second before excitedly kissing her full on the lips again, this time forcing her powerful tongue between the girl's clenched teeth and thoroughly french-kissing her.

Bellatrix finally let Hermione breathe. She felt light-headed and did not even think to repeat her defensive actions and push the Death Eater off. She felt tired and excited at the same time, aroused and repulsed all in one go. That was rather confusing.

What confused her even more is when she felt something rubbing her between the legs. She looked down between Bellatrix and her and saw the murderer's hand was occupied trying to get into the elastic of her underwear.

This time Hermione thought she should do something before this complete horror would be able to take place. But when she tried to take control of the situation again, Bellatrix stopped her ministrations and ordered :

-Don't you dare move or I will put a permanent body biding curse on you, blindfold you and do what I'm gonna do anyway. I much prefer my victims lively though, so I would advise being a good girl…

Bellatrix leaned down and kissed Hermione slowly, gradually adding more force and let her skinny hands wander under the blue tank-top she was wearing.

-Take it off immediately, she ordered.

Hermione did not move until Bellatrix harshly bit her *gasp* nipple through the fabric. She then decided to do everything the raven-haired witch would tell her before undergoing more physical harm.

She took the tank-top off and let Bellatrix have her fun. Everytime Hermione was trying to close her eyes and focus on something else, Bellatrix ordered her to keep them open and to watch what she was doing. While watching the middle-aged woman do terrible but erotic things to her, Hermione reluctantly felt the lust spreading in every pore of her body and she couldn't hold her moans.

Bellatrix smirked devilishly and lowered her head between Hermione's legs, she took her with all the skills she could pick up and waited for the devastating orgasm.

When it came, Hermione closed her eyes, revelling in the new feeling. When she opened them though, there was nobody there. The surprise visit had been as unexpected as quick. Perhaps it was wrong, but Hermione suddenly wished it had not yet ended…

…

**Oh my, I had so much fun writing this, I hope it's not too awful rofl**


End file.
